


Zombies Ruined Everything

by FerntheGay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, Mad Scientists, Slow Burn, Women Being Awesome, latina character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerntheGay/pseuds/FerntheGay
Summary: Brianna is so over this whole apocalypse thing. But, she's pretty sure she knows who created the zombies. And she knows where to find them.Ciara didn't mean for this to happen. But hey, when you have no choice but to work for a crazy scientist, anything can happen. That includes the zombie apocalypse.When the two meet, Brianna knows who Ciara is. But it'd be easier to get information from her if they were closer...right?I don't know how chapters work yet but I promise this will be more than one chapter.





	Zombies Ruined Everything

~Brianna POV~

Brianna was crying again. She had hidden away on the top floor of an abandoned apartment building, but that hadn't lasted long. The zombies had chased her out, and she had fallen over in the process. Her wrist hurt. Stores had been ransacked ages ago, so bandages were hard to find. Anything was hard to find. She tried to compose herself, standing up from the wall she was leaning against. Another look at the stores couldn't hurt her.

She got on her feet, grabbed her backpack, and walked over to some clothing store. Honestly, Brianna was sick of looking like someone who stared at birds as a hobby. With her bandanna, cargo pants, and windbreaker she had stolen, she wasn't at her most fashionable.

"Yo? Any zombies?" She yelled into the store. She laughed but didn't receive a response.

"Ok then!" She exclaimed, walking into the store. She didn't see any zombies, but an angry-looking girl was standing next to a clothing rack. The girl started the conversation by flipping Brianna off. This made her angry.

"Hey asshole, what was that for?!" she yelled. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, will you stop yelling," she muttered. "That's why I was mad. My name is Ciara." 

"Ciara...sounds familiar."

"Oh, shit,"

"What? Wait a second-"

"Bye!" Ciara dashed off, leaving Brianna in her dust. Brianna knew who that girl was. Ciara...Ciara Nimms. Scientist extraordinaire. Theorized creator of zombies. No one Brianna wanted to associate with. Actually, Brianna would rather interrogate her. But that wasn't happening if she couldn't catch up to her.

"Come back! I just wanted to know if you were the same Ciara I knew in 7th grade!" Brianna yelled. God she hated lying sometimes. Ciara sighed, and turned around, her dark hair swirling around. She was grinning.

"Didn't I say to stop yelling?" she laughed."I don't think we know each other. Your name is?"

"Brianna."

"Nope, I don't know you. But, I can get to know you!"

Brianna could tell she was relieved to meet someone who apparently didn't know her. 

"Actually, let's just walk for now." Brianna suggested. Ciara shrugged, and they continued on together.  
What Brianna needed was a plan. She had a vague one forming in her mind, but the details weren't all hashed out. Seduce, or befriend this girl, depending on how she felt about women, and use that to get information. Now..to find out if she was into girls.

"Do you listen to Girl in Red?" Brianna asked.

"Huh?" Ciara stopped in her tracks, looking confused. "Like am I a lesbian or do I actually listen to her?"  
"Both."

"Well then yeah, I do like girls, and I like her music."

"Same!"

They chattered on, talking about this and that and some other stuff. Brianna thought it was awful. Ciara got soooo many people killed, probably.

"We should find somewhere to sleep," Ciara suggested. Brianna nodded. She pointed to a house.

"That house," she said.

They both went in, finding separate rooms. Brianna feel asleep feeling sick to her stomach that night, and worried she would be murdered in her sleep by Ciara, or one of her zombies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How is this? It'll be more than this chapter, once I figure out how chapters work.


End file.
